Book 2:The Black Fox
by Vengeful Beast
Summary: The sequel to Uzamaki Naruto Renegade Ninja Chapter 4 is here. Please R
1. Arranged Marriage

A/N: This is a sequel to Uzamaki Naruto Renegade Ninja so if you haven't read it yet this will not make any sense.

Chapter 1 Arranged Marriage

_In Konoha_

"Sakura we have a problem." Tsunade said.

"What is that Hokage-sama?" Sakura said confused.

"Well it is kind of good and kind of bad." Tsunade steadily,

"Sakura as you know we are enemy's with the Lighting Village." Sakura just nodded her head, "Well we made a agreement, if you marry the hokage's son then we will have a peace treaty."

Sakura was shocked if she didn't want to date Uchiha Sasuke what makes Tsunade think she would want to marry a guy she doesn't even know.

"Sakura you have to leave now the transportation is out side." Tsunade said.

"I DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS!!!" Sakura screamed.

A man knocked out Sakura. And the next thing she knew she was in her "new" home.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter is called Confrontation.


	2. Confrontation

A/N: Yo guys and gals im about to add a New Character to the story and his back round is quite interesting. Hope you liked this chapter please R&R.

Chapter 2 Confrontation

Naruto was walking down a path, it was exactly 12 AM midnight. A man in a black cloak caught his eye he had a spear on his back and Naruto felt intimidated at the sight of the spear, as if it was calling him provoking him to strike.

"Do you have a problem?" the man said fiercely.

"No." Naruto did not no why but he pulled one of his blades out and striked the man.

The man grabbed the blade with his bare hand and took it out of Narutos hand. He then pulled out his spear and was prepared to fight.

'_Oh no what did I just get my self into?'_Naruto thought to him self.

The man thrusted the spear at the sky, as he did the sky turned crimson and his spear let off a black aura, the sound of a demon filled the sky and the trees bowed under the sudden voice.

"E tar a ga fo ca se ten." Which meant 'WHO DARES AWAKEN ME FROM MY ETERNAL SLUMBER!'

"I am sorry my master but it seems this man is the kyubbi's vessel." The man calmly stated.

"ZAKU HOW DARE YOU AWAKEN ME FOR THIS!" Now the demon was speaking in English.

"Listen Zaku and umm demon, im just going to go… BYE!!!" Naruto quickly ran off. However, was stopped bye a 7foot tall demon with pale skin and 2 horns mounted on his forehead.

"Im afraid not obviously my little friend here awakened me to fight you so IM GOING TO FIGHT YO…" The demons words were cut off bye Zaku's spear going straight through its head.

"Damn that demon's annoying. Oh hi im sorry my name is Zaku."

"Ummm ok im Naruto. What the hell did you just do!"Naruto stated.

"Im sorry about that I usually take fight to seriously and when you pulled out your sword I had to fight you. And im about to seal my little friend here inside me so excuse me.

Zaku moved about 25 yards away from Naruto with the demons body. Zaku then made a fem hand sign and shouted

"**SEAL"** The sky reverted to its original state and Zaku was fused with the demon.

"Damnit!!!"Zaku shouted. Zaku was not in his body the demon and him literally fused, Zaku was now permanently in the demon's form.

"Well you look pretty bad ass now." Naruto chuckled.

"HA HA I guess I do now that I think about it."Zaku said

"Listen I no you probably think I'm a psycho now but I could really use some muscle like you. And I was wondering if me and you could be partners, Interested?"Naruto said hoping for a yes.

"Partner's huh? Partner's in what?" Zaku asked.

Naruto stated that he was starting a group of thugs, bandits and exiled ninja. Which would be trying to over through the Akatsuki.

"Well that sounds like a huge job but im in. Bye the way im sorry I called a demon on you and all that. He he." Zaku rubbed his head.

"It's fine, any way our first little task is we are going to be "attending" a wedding." Naruto stated sarcastically.

"Bye attending do you mean ruining?"

"Yes." Naruto said.

Chapter 2 fin.

A/n: Did you like it? I hope so cause your opinion matters the most . Please give me any suggestions or ideas. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Please enjoy this story!


	3. Nightmare at Sundown

A/N:This is the 3rd chapter of my 2nd fan fiction hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it.

Chapter 3: Nightmare at Sundown

Sakura awoke to the sound of chirping birds. She actually forgot were she was, She didn't know

were she was but it was black black as black can be. She was kind of scared for what her fate was she had absolutely no idea what was to become of her. Then through her eyes she could see a alter, with a man awaiting her at the other wall.

"Sakura, Sakura come here." The man said.

Sakura could tell she was getting married because she was wearing a beautiful white dress and was holding a bouquet of flowers. She could also tell because hundreds of people in rows of chairs.

Then Sakura remembered about the arranged marriage, she walked up the isle to the groom she was very unhappy. At the end of the room Sakura saw two men who weren't sitting down one was about 5 foot 1 with blond hair and a cloak on(Naruto) and a man or a beast who was around 7 feet tall with a cloak on(Zaku). The blond haired one made Sakura's heart beat faster and faster _thump thump, thump thump._

As the priest said "If anyone has a reason why these to people should not be wedded let them speak now or forever hold there peace." Zaku raised his spear and focused his demonic chakra and shot a wave of darkness and power and cut the priest straight in halve.

"Um i do."Zaku said. Raiku(The Rakage's son) Was out raged.

"Who are you, you foul scum."He said.

The world went completely black Sakura saw images of the fight that just took place.

She screamed, right next to her was her old team mate Naruto dead.

Sakura woke up. It was just a dream no it was a nightmare. So her dream ends, and now the reality begins.

Chapter 3 complete.

A/n:Hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. The Horned Beast Zaku!

A/N: I feel like a total jackass for not updating for a long time but here goes nothing.

Chapter 4: The Horned Beast Zaku!

As night fall came the shadows crept in to Sakuras room leaving nothing but a dim light from the moon. Sakura got up from her bed and turned on a lamp. She was alarmed from the sound of a crash.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"WHAT IS THAT"

"What's going on"

"Excuse me pardon me I need to get through, can you move please?" Zaku said in a deep voice.

"You stand back im not afraid to kill you!" A guard said pointing his spear at Zaku.

"Um what is that… is that actually supposed to hurt me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Humans are so freaking hysterical!" Zaku said, he grabbed the spear and snapped it in half.

"**Shadow Style: Shadow Ball Jutsu!!!"** Zaku called as a black sphere with a purple aura was formed in his palm.

Zaku smashed the sphere into the ground and the guards fell through the ground. Sakura was kind of scared since she just heard someone or something take down 4 royal guards with one attack. Her door was smashed into pieces as Zaku smashed through the wall (Since he's so tall he couldn't fit through the door.)

"Wh..wh…who are you."

"Me? Im Zaku nice to meet you… oh ummm yea don't mind the horns or the charcoal skin or the demonic spear on my back." He said grinning his eyes widened as he realized who he was talking to, "OHH you must be Sakura, the one Naruto is looking for!"

'_So Naruto really is alive that means… I can see him… knowing him he's probably married by now'_

"Um excuse me are you coming with me or no…" His words were cut off as a blade of lightning was struck through his chest, " Excuse me can I help you,.." he asked wincing in pain.

"Yes you can by getting away from my future wife!"

Zaku kicked him in the face and prepared a shadow ball he smashed it into the mans body but it just poofed. _' hmmm a shadow clone'_ . **"SHADOW STYLE: CRIMSON DEMENSION!!!!" **Zaku called

As the sky turned red and moon turned black.

"**Prepare to die."** Zaku said with a smirk as he unsheathed his spear.

The said of a mischievous laugh filled the air as a wave of black lighting consumed Sakuras soon to be husband. _'Oh shit this kids a jinchuriki!'_ Zaku shoot a wave of swift shadow balls at his opponent, but once again it was a shadow clone, thunder consumed Zaku as the man appeared behind him. Sakura face was struck with horror as the man who tried to save her was on the ground with a pool of blood around him, after about a minute the sky was reverted to its original state. The man left Sakura alone with the body of the beast.

**30 minutes later**

Naruto was concerned Zaku hasn't returned with Sakura yet and was worried since Zaku had to use Crimson dimension. Naruto rushed into Sakuras room (With his armor on).

Sakura sensed a familiar chakara and remembered…

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura ran over to Naruto and gave him the hug of a life time(Believe it!).

Naruto took of his mask and flashed Sakura a smile, "Long time no see Sakura-Chan!"

**SLAP! SMACK! CRASH!**

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE OK SEVEN YEARS, AFTER SEVEN YEARS YOU SHOW UP WITH SASUKES DEAD BODY FOR WHAT? YOU THIINK YOUR SO COOL BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN TRAING FOR 7 YEARS!!! NO SIR AS SOON AS I RELIZE I LOVE YOU…YOU… YOU JUST LEAVE!" At this point Sakura was in tears.

"You done…?"

"Yea" Sigh

"Well listen I am going to crash this wedding, with you and this weirdo weather you like it or not, now you can come with me and we can start dating and be together forever, or you can leave and go back to Konoha,

you decide." Naruto picked up Zaku and walked over to Sakura and Sakura thought _'He's going to kiss me!'_ Naruto lifted her face up to level with his and planted the most romantic 2 second kiss ever.

"Ill see you in 4 days…" And with that he was gone.

End

Next Chapter, Chapter 5: The Wedding Crashers!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter.


End file.
